Streaming video is a form of multimedia that is presented to a user while being delivered by a provider, as distinguished from simple file transfer, which involves receiving the entire video content before playing it back. HTTP Live Streaming (HLS), HTTP Dynamic Streaming (HDS), and Dynamic Adaptive Streaming over HTTP (DASH) are examples of standard protocols for streaming multimedia over the Internet from HTTP web servers. Using these protocols, the video content is broken into a series of HTTP-based file segments. Some segments can include program content provided by one provider, and other segments can include advertisements provided by the same or a different provider.